


"Baby if you love me, won't you please smile?"

by lisseulement



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisseulement/pseuds/lisseulement
Summary: Icebreaker turned drinking game turned unrequited feels.





	"Baby if you love me, won't you please smile?"

**Author's Note:**

> Game explanation at the bottom, in case you've never played it before.

“Baby, if you love me, won’t you please smile?”

Gumi started the first round of the night, loudly professing her love to Kaito. To his credit, he only stumbled at the end of his reply. He turned his head away, but that hadn’t hidden the upturned corners of his mouth.

Admitting defeat, he took a shot and then strutted over to Rin--an easy target. “Darling, dearest Rin,” Kaito said, pushing his lips outward into a duckface as he batted his eyelashes furiously. “If you love me, won’t you please, please smile?”

Rin covered her mouth, but it was no use. Her trembling shoulders made it obvious she hadn’t been able to keep a straight face. She huffed and got up from the couch. Kaito gleefully took her spot as she downed her drink.

“Mikuuuuuuu,” Rin said, cracking her voice deliberately as she seesawed from high-pitched to low-pitched. 

Miku stared at Rin, her expression one of feigned disapproval. Miku shook her head, making a show more for herself than for Rin, Luka decided.

“Miku baby if you love me, smiiiiiiileeeee.”

“Baby, I love you but I just--” Miku couldn’t help it; before she could finish the reply, she started to laugh. Miku tried the same strategy each time, but no matter how fast she said the words, she could never stay expressionless.

Luka watched, bemused, as Miku reluctantly took a shot, making a face before making her way to Rin’s twin.

Len shook his head as he refused Miku. He had said the words wrong at the end--”I just don’t smile” instead of “I just can’t smile,” but judging from his stony expression, the latter seemed possible too. Defeated, Miku poured herself another.

Then Miku turned to Luka and Luka's insides lurched, anticipation mingling with something else she didn't have the words to describe.

“Luka, if you love me, won’t you please smile?”

It hadn’t been funny the first time, and it wasn’t funny now, but Luka would have been lying if she said she hadn't come expecting it to happen. 

She swallowed. 

“Miku, I love you,” Luka said at last. 

Then, forcing herself to smile, she took a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Miku: you said the line wrong you know
> 
> Luka: SHUT UP IT'S ON PURPOSE YOU DUMDUM
> 
> \---
> 
> Game explanation:
> 
> Players take turns saying "Baby if you love me, won't you please smile?" or words to that effect in an effort to make other players laugh before they can finish responding "Baby I love you, but I just can't smile". 
> 
> The person starting the game will pick someone to say the line to; if the person they pick laughs before they can finish the response, they are now "it" and must asking other players for a smile. Otherwise, if the picked person can successfully say the line without smiling or laughing, the "it" person must continue asking other players. The person that is "it" can do basically anything to illicit laughter (weird voices, exaggerated mannerisms, etc.) as long as they don't touch the person they picked.
> 
> To make it a drinking game, add shots :^)


End file.
